Dance with Me
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Willyoudancewithme? Eustace asked Jill. Jill and Eustace are living in the real Narnia, after LB. Eustace fancies Jill, but she doesn't know it. Jill fancies Eustace, but he doesn't know it. DISCONTINUED. Please don't read, it's rubbish, honest.
1. Before the Ball

_**Dance with Me**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Before The Ball**_

Jill Pole was still trying to get used to life at Cair Paravel. She had royal breakfast every morning, lessons every afternoon (which were much like English finishing school, and school all in one), Then lunch, then free time until dinner. All meals were held in the Great Hall, and if you were late, you didn't eat, unless a King or Queen was late.

Jill loved dancing at balls especially. All the handsome Archenlanders and daring Calormenes, sometimes she danced with Edmund, but that was if he couldn't find a partner. And the food. Oh! What I wouldn't give to eat that food. Meat that wasn't meat, and foods so organically grown, all English and American organic food was put to shame! And so filling, you need only one serving to be full.

But Jill often wondered the same thing she supposed Eustace wondered. That was how her parents were fairing. They must've thought her dead. Oh her poor sister. The child loved her more than anything. But no one from her old life would recognize Jill anymore. That is because she was quite a different girl. She was braver, and happier, and friendlier. But perhaps the biggest change is Jill hardly cried at all anymore.

Jill had only been at Cair Paravel a month and so much had happened. Susan had come to Narnia. Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Jill were confused, but as it turns out, they were in a fatal car accident a week after the train crash.

Just then Jill heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called.

It was Eustace. He and Jill had become very close friends in the past month.

"Hullo Jill!" Eustace said cheerily.

"Hullo. Time for dinner?" She asked

"Yes. Dress in your best gown and slippers. "

"Why?"

"I dunno. I couldn't get anyone to tell me."

Jill looked and saw he was in _his_ best clothes.

"Okay, well I have to get dressed."

Eustace turned red.

"Oh. Of course, sorry."

"It's alright."

"Thanks." With that, he left.

Jill walked over to her closet (the special occasions one, as she had two) and quickly pulled out her best gown. It was crimson of the Narnian fashion, with golden trim. She got her best slippers (which were crimson also trimmed with gold but had fine rubies in them), and her best necklace (gold with a single ruby).

Then she headed down to the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jill arrived, she found that the Great Hall was decorated for a feast.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"Yeah I did that when I first saw it too." Came a voice from behind her.

"Eustace! Isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah, it is. I say, Jill?"

"Yes?"

Just then King Edmund appeared.

"Nothing."

Jill looked at him quizzically, but didn't have enough time to make him tell her, for Edmund had reached them.

"Eustace, Jill; do you mind if you two sit together?"

"Not at all, you know how great of friends Eustace and I are."

"Very well then, I must go."

With that, he left

"So what, exactly was it that you were going to say to me, Eustace."

"I forgot." He lied.

Jill just gave him a quizzical look and went to find Queen Lucy.


	2. Willyoudancewithme?

_**Dance with Me**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

**_Willyoudancewithme?_**

At the ball, during the feast there was much talking. As it turns out, this ball was to celebrate the new Narnia.

Halfway through the meal, Jill turned to Eustace and asked "I say, Eustace. What ever were you going to say to me? You must've remembered by now."

"I was going to ask if youwouldsavemeadance?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Willyoudancewithme?"

"Eustace – tell me slowly this time."

"Will you, dance with me?"

Jill looked pleasantly surprised.

"Of course!"

"Not just as a friend either."

"I pretty much figured that. I still say yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up at the High Table, Lucy looked at Jill and Eustace. She turned to Edmund.

"Edmund, would not Jill and Eustace make an excellent couple."

Edmund just shrugged. So Lucy turned to Susan.

"Su, wouldn't Jill and Eustace make an adorable couple? Just look at them."

"Yes! I don't know why I'd never realized it. She's blushing, he's talking. I daresay it _does_ seem as if they are flirting."

"It does, doesn't it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By time the meal was over and everyone was in the enormous ballroom, Eustace and Jill were a couple in everything but not yet officially.

When it came time to dance, Jill found that Eustace was much better than any other previous partner.

They never danced, they floated.

Eustace found that Jill was very graceful.

"I say, you are the best dancing partner I've ever had."

"I say the exact same."

They danced together throughout the entire night. They were the very last two to leave, next to the musicians.

Eustace walked Jill to her chambers. When they reached the door, he gave her a light kiss goodnight.

"Good night, Jill."

"Good night, Eustace. Oh, and I do suppose you are courting me now?"

"If it is okay with you."

"It's perfect with me."

"Well then, I'm courting you now."


	3. What a Cute Couple!

_**Dance with Me**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**What a cute Couple!**_

Author's Note: I have over 100 hits, but not many reviews, so please review. For all of you that did, I thank you.

When Jill reached her chambers she found that Susan and Lucy were on her couch!

"So!"

"So what?"

"Are you and Eustace err-"

"A couple, you know, courting?" Lucy interrupted.

"Yes, so?"

"Aslan's Mane!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What a cute couple!" Susan sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eustace called the kings into the library.

"What's all this about, so urgent, it couldn't wait until morning?" Edmund asked, practically complaining.

"You both know how I fancy Jill?"

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Are you going to obsess about her? Because if you are-"

"So what's the news Eustace?" Peter cut Edmund off.

"You know how she and I danced all night?"

"And how I left to sleep?" Edmund added.

"Quiet, Ed. We're all three tired, but Eustace wants to tell us something. Yes, Eustace, go on."

"Well… I'm courting her."

"Really?" Edmund forgot his drowsiness for the time being, "Congratulations mate. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure. G'night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Jill's chamber, the girls were talking about boys.

"Susan said you were flirting earlier. I do think you two make an adorable couple." Lucy told Jill.

"Thanks."

"I wish someone handsome would fancy _me_ enough to court me." Susan sighed.

"Like that Archenland lord?" Lucy asked.

"Aye."

"_I_ rather fancy some old-time kings." Lucy confided.

"Like Caspian?" Susan asked. Jill giggled.

"Su! He's married!" Lucy practically screamed.

"And you did fancy him! I saw it in your eyes when we put him on the throne!"

"Eustace mentioned you flirted with him on the _Dawn Treader_, and Edmund told me you were uncontrollably happy when you saw him again. More than you should have been." Jill told Lucy.

"They did _not_!"

"They did, back in England. About a week before the crash, when you were talking to Polly and Digory. They told me, and Peter."

"What did Peter say?"

"He said, 'Come to think of it, Lu's been more melancholy since she got back from Narnia the second and third times rather than the first.'"

"He didn't! Oh! I'll end up hurting them!"

"They only said the truth, Lu. And when Caspian died, you cried harder than I ever did."

"Okay! So I do fancy him a bit! And Tirian. I fancy Tirian more so, though."

Susan had a look of satisfaction upon her face.

"But I've no chance with Tirian."

"You do." Jill told her.

"I don't. At least you'll be happy, Jill."

"I think I will."

"You think you will what? Eustace had entered through the open door.

"Be very happy now, you know, with you."

"So do I."

"So, what did you come in here for?"

"I was coming in to check on you."

"That's so sweet!" Jill exclaimed.

Here, she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I will be going to bed soon though."

"Then goodnight, Jill."

"'Night, Eustace, see you tomorrow morning."

Susan and Lucy got up.

"Goodnight Jill." They said in unison.

"'Night."

They left.

"Well, I should go to bed now, too. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course."

Eustace went to his room. And Jill closed the door. She quickly got changed, and took off her jewelry. She crawled into her elegant, four poster canopy bed, and went to sleep. When she slept, she dreamed of Eustace.


	4. The Lost Queen

_**Dance with Me**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**_The Lost Queen_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (IMPORTANT!): You may notice something different about this chapter, and it is the new girl, or the lost queen, Elizabeth. this is not following "Stuck in the Future" it is following its prequel, which I am also working on (as you may have noticed SITF is AU, where "The Love of The Woods" will not be).**

When Jill went to breakfast the next morning, she went and sat down next to Eustace. She hadn't any time to talk to him, however, because King Edmund had entered and had begun a speech.

"Last night," he started, "Someone very important came into Narnia. Every one of you that were around during my reign should remember her. She fell into that Narnia and was brought to that Cair Paravel. So, without further ado, I present to you Queen Elizabeth the Brave of the Western Woods"

A girl, perfectly Edmund's age came into the room. She had ash blonde hair, green eyes, and a fair complexion. She was donned in an emerald green gown, and a gold circlet set with emeralds. Everyone stood up and applauded. When everyone was seated once more, the queen went up and sat between King Edmund and Queen Lucy.

"So that's why Edmund was in such a rush last night." Eustace said once everyone had begun eating and talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, when I told Peter and Edmund, Edmund was in a rush. I had wondered why. Though, I had just thought he was tired, but he was in a rush."

"And you found out why. I wonder, Eustace?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think she's _Lise_? You know, that girl Edmund said he met here before."

"I hadn't thought of that. And he did say her real name was Elizabeth."

"So Edmund had a Queen. I do wonder why Narnia fell into peril if she was a Queen. Surely she'd have had some rule over them."

"Unless she left at the same moment."

"Oh do let's leave this for later, and enjoy the meal."

"Alright, Jill. So, where do you wish to continue this important conversation?" Eustace intoned regally.

Jill giggled.

"I dunno. Maybe the beach five minutes before sunset?"

"Then the beach right before sunset it is."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Eustace reached the beach, he saw Jill, sitting down on the sand and staring at the water, letting the sea foam lap at her feet.

"Hey," Eustace started.

"Hi," Jill said dreamily. "So." She gestured for him to sit next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "What were we saying when I suggested we talk about this here?"

"If Elizabeth is Lise."

"I think she is. You saw that look in Ed's eyes. He loves her. He told us he loved Lise."

"And he wouldn't lie to us. So, she has to be Lise."

"Hey Jill?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you pick this place?"

"Because."

"Tell me, I _am_ courting you after all."

"Fine, because," here Jill took in a deep breath, "I thought it would be romantic. You know, to impress you."

Eustace laughed.

"What?"

"You don't need to impress me, Jill. You don't. I love you just the way you are."

"You _what_?"

"Love you. I had always fancied you a bit, and I liked you more during our first adventure in the Old Narnia, then, I realized, when you left to get Puzzle, during our last adventure, that I felt like if you didn't come back I'd die. That's why I was so cross. I realized then that I love you."

"I love you too, Eustace, so much. I just didn't know how to tell you. It all started during our first adventure. When I saw how much you truly had changed."

The next hour or so was spend reminiscing over their adventures. Until, they heard a voice about ten meters away. Or two voices, rather.

**Author's note: Yeah… I decided to update this one… for all of you people who read my Stuck In The Future fic, I'm working on a new chapter, but I need your advice… Please? **

**Pippa**


End file.
